SlugTerra: Shadow Clan
by The Half-Fallen Angel
Summary: Jasper and Liliana were raised by the Shadow Clan after their home Cavern was destroyed by Dark Water. After Jasper wins a strange black slug in a match they learn it might not have been Dark Water that destroyed the Cavern. I am really bad at sums but plz give it a chance...
1. Ghouls

I do not own SlugTerra or anything on XD.

This has been in my head since I saw Shadow and Light….the gang might be OOC cause the show comes on when I am in school. I get the slugs descriptions from SlugTerra wiki cause I can't always remember what they look like but if I get one wrong plz tell me and I'll fix it.

* * *

"This is a bad idea." Liliana muttered as she watched her brother aim at a target. "If the Clan gets word of this—"

"They'll be mad that we didn't tell them we were doing this." Jasper said clinking off one of the tubes that held his slugs from the belt across his chest. "They know we can't stay down there forever."

"That better be Tazer and not Crystal." Liliana said pushing some of her long pink hair out of her emerald eyes. She was wearing a light pink shirt with a black jean jacket and black blue jeans. She wore her slug belt around her waist like a regular belt with her blaster strapped to her back.

Her brother had shoulder length blond hair with emerald eyes, the only thing they actually shared, with a black shirt and black blue jeans. His boots where a dark green that matched his gloves.

Jasper sighed before looking at the small grinning red slug that had blue crystal armor on its head, back, and stomach he was about to shoot. "Sorry, Crystal, Liliana is being a downer."

Crystal frowned and shot a Liliana a little glare before Jasper put it back on his belt and took off the first tube that held the first slug he'd gotten, a Tazerling. It was blue with strange light blue pattern on its stomach. It also had yellow lightning bolts shape above it in an eyebrow scheme with big brown eyes.

"Tell me you're not going to use Crystal in the match." Liliana said as her Tormato slug, Windy, hopped onto her shoulder. It was a reddish slug with a white stomach and two little horns on its head.

"Was till you rained on my slugging parade." He muttered under his breath where only Tazer could hear. The Tazerling laughed as Jasper loaded it into the blaster.

"Has it slipped your mind how rare a slug like a Crystalyd is?" Liliana continued while her brother ignored her. "What would you say if someone asked where you go it?"

"That it was given to me." He said pulling the trigger.

Tazer shot out of the blaster like a bullet and transformed into a larger version that had long arms with long yellow claws with a wave of electricity behind it, bolts of lightning shot from its horns destroying the target and burning the ground. Tazer turned back into its proto form as its hopped back towards Jasper and Liliana.

"You're going to tell them about the Clan?" She said. "You'd better think of something else. For once I'm telling you to lie through your teeth!"

"Coming from the girl who says the truth is better than lying." He said bending down to pick up Tazer.

"Now you're listening to me?" Liliana growled glaring at him.

"I've always listen." Jasper muttered. "Just don't freak out about it."

"Then do me a favor and only use Tazer, Mimi, and Arach."

"That's only half!" He snapped. "Besides I can't fire Tazer too much or I'll get shocked."

Liliana laughed out loud at that. Jasper had learned that lesson after he tried only using Tazer in a match only to get shocked every other shot.

"Mimi can cover for that."

"Not if the person I'm facing fires a Mimikiy too." He said. "Besides, I heard a Slugslinger named Eli uses an Infurnus. That's even rarer then my Crystalyd!"

"Jazz…"

Jasper sighed before unclipping three slug tubes from the six he had but before giving them to her, he snapped one back on his belt. "There. You happy now?"

"Yes, I am." Liliana said. "Do you know who you're facing?"

"Some guy named Shockwire; uses mostly Tazerlings."

Liliana frowned. She had heard something about the slugs he used. She opened her mouth to say something when the intercom came on, announcing that the match was about to start.

"See ya." Jasper said before jogging for the arena, Tazer hanging onto his shoulder to keep from falling off.

"Well, at least he won't use…" Liliana stopped mid-sentence as she looked at the slug tubes in her hand. Windy's eyes widened in what looked like shock.

Both tubes where empty.

* * *

"I'm sure she won't be too mad." Jasper said as he looked at the tubes on his belt. His AquaBeek, Aqua, and his SpeedSlinger were currently sharing a tube while Crystal was in Tazer's. His slugs laughed and nodded their heads with small smirks.

"I'll stick with Tazer, Mimi, and Arach unless he throws something worse than a Tazerling." Jasper said as he entered the arena, making a point not to look towards his sister.

"Now for the final match, Shockwire VS Jasper!" The announcer said as a blond man entered the arena.

That must be Shockwire." Jasper muttered as he took Mimi's tube, after having the red gecko slug jump out of it and onto his shoulder. He held the tube up and let Tazer jump into it sparking.

"BEGIN!"

Jasper loaded Tazer into his blaster and pulled the trigger, as before Tazer shot out transforming into its larger version.

Shockwire smirked as he loaded a slug and pulled the trigger. What looked like a black version of a Tazerling shot out transforming into a larger version with blood red eyes. Tazer's eyes widened as its black twin raised a sparking fist and slammed it back towards Jasper who barely managed to avoid getting shocked.

"What kind of Tazerling was that!" Jasper shouted as he picked Tazer up and put it on his shoulder.

Shockwire laughed as he loaded another slug into his blaster.

"You've been living under a rock?" He asked before shooting another black slug.

Jasper had to duck to the side to avoid the sparking fist as it tried to hit him. For a second he almost said he had been living under a rock but instead picked up the empty tube and had Mimi jump into it with narrowed eyes.

"I don't slug much." He said instead just as Shockwire shot another slug.

Jasper shot Mimi out of the blaster, the gecko slug transformed into a red version of the black Tazerling, both slugs went flying back towards the ones who had shot them. Mimi landed at Jasper's feet and glared at Shockwire as Jasper picked it up. Mimi looked at him then pointed to Crystal who had hopped into Mimi's empty tube.

"Liliana would skin me alive." Jasper said before getting a small shock from Tazer. The Tazerling cribbed at him before looking at Crystal than Arach. "Ok, ok but it was your idea if Liliana asks."

Jasper reached down to get the empty tube from Mimi's shot and had Arach to get in. He loaded Crystal's into his blaster as Shockwire loaded another slug.

They both pulled the trigger at the same time. The black Tazerling narrowed its eyes as it opened its mouth shoot a bolt of lightning but Crystal transformed into a tear-shaped version of itself with crab like arms and a drill for a nose. Its drill nose shot off and slammed into the black Tazerling knocking it back.

Jasper loaded Arach and quickly shot the purple and white slug. It transformed into a large spider with a large mouth and long arms. Arach spun a wed and launched it at Shockwire who was thrown back and pinned down by the web, his blaster was thrown to the side.

"And Jasper wins the match against Shockwire!" The announcer said as Shockwire began to pull off the web.

"I'm assuming you know the rule about winning?" Shockwire muttered glaring.

"Ya." Jasper said holding out a hand. "Just give me a Tazerling or whatever it is."

Shockwire rolled his eyes but threw one of the red and black tubes at him. Jasper nearly dropped it when the small black slug snarled and hissed at him.

"What happened to it? This can't be a Tazerling." Jasper asked just as Shockwire turned to leave.

"It was enhanced by Dr. Blakk. Might wanna get your Crystalyd enhanced, it would be a lot more powerful. And its correct name is Amperling." Shockwire said before leaving the arena.

Jasper looked at Tazer who was growling at the 'Amperling' as it snarled back at it. "Ah, ya I'd rather not have a snarling slug."

He turned and began to walk back towards where Liliana was studying the slug. It kinda looked like Tazer still but had four sharp teeth instead of three small ones and it was a dark black with a white underside.

"What the heck were you thinking?" He heard Liliana say but he continued walking past her. "Come back here, I thought you weren't going to use—what the heck is that slug?!"

"Amperling is what Shockwire said but it was a Tazerling." Jasper muttered as he held his free hand out for the three tubes Liliana had. He clipped them back onto his belts and his slugs jumped back into their right tubes. "We're taking a detour back to the cave."

"Where? You're going to get rid of that thing?" Liliana asked lending close but jumped back as the Amperling hissed at her while sparking.

"To turn it back into a Tazerling, then let it go." He said as Tazer nodded.

"How?"

"Remember when I said that Slugslinger had an Infurnus? He also has a Boon Doc."

Liliana frowned. "A healer? How do you know it's going to work?"

Jasper frowned finally clipping the Amperling onto his belt, his slugs growled at it as it snarled. "I don't, but no way am I letting this thing hop around SlugTerra. Looks like it wants to eat other slugs."'

* * *

I almost gave Crystal the nickname Digger till I was looking up Ghoul slugs and noticed that Digger was the Ghoul name for it. Eli and the gang will come in next chapter but might be OOC like I said but not too much. The Shadow Clan might make an appearance too but might change it to chapter three still not sure about it yet.

Tell me what you think about it so far! ;P


	2. Bullseye

As always, I do not own SlugTerra or anything with XD.

Looked at the stats and this story is getting more response then Angel Wings (I'm stuck on that story…) so I'll keep updating this one till I get an idea on my other. Oh this will be AU to the show…..

"I still say we need more than one Mech." Jasper muttered as his sister made a sharp turn on her leopard-like Mech. "You're driving is scary."

"Says the boy who floors it when he drives." Liliana snapped.

Jasper rolled his eyes before he heard his slugs snarling, he looked down and frowned. Crystal (who was closest to the Amperling) was trying its hardest to jump out of its tube. He unclipped Crystal's tube and let the slug jump onto his shoulder.

"You really don't like that slug do you?" He muttered looking at the Amperling. It was still snarling and hissing at the other slugs who snarled right back. "You sure you know the short cut?"

Liliana shot him a glare over her shoulder as she took another sharp turn that made Jasper grab on to her to keep from getting thrown off. "We just have to cut through Bullseye Cavern. You should know, you used to use it all the time when you sneaked off."

Jasper opened his mouth to remind her that SHE was the one who had told him about it in the first place when Crystal began chirping frantically and almost jumped off his shoulder.

"Whoa Crystal!" He yelped as Liliana brought the Mech to a stop before he could fall off after grabbing the slug. "I know you don't like that slug but no need to jump clean off."

"Ah, Jazz." Liliana muttered as she looked up the road to Bullseye Cavern. "I don't think it's the slug."

Jasper looked around her to look ahead and blinked at what he saw. The Cavern was a dark grey color, meaning the slugs there had fled. Liliana powered down the Mech and slid off only to quickly reach down to stop her dark red teal stomach Fandango slug, Hyper, from leaping out of his tube.

"Looks like your slugs don't like it either." Jasper muttered as he put Crystal back.

Liliana didn't reply as she started walking down the path, holding Hyper who was still struggling to get free. Jasper looked at the Mech before hurrying to catch up to her.

"What are you doing?" He asked as he came up to where she was standing. "You chewed me out about leaving your Mech standing around before."

"Look around this Cavern Jazz." Liliana said still studying the grey area. "Where have we seen this before?"

"Ah, I give up." He said.

Liliana turned and opened her mouth to say something when they heard a loud boom noise near where the monument stood. Jasper took off into a side cave before Liliana could finish what she was going to say but he heard her footsteps behind him. He came to an abrupt stop when he saw an ice wall that was half gone but still blocking the way out, he could hear the sounds of blasters going off.

"Looks like we found the source." Liliana muttered as she felt the ice wall. "There's another way around."

She started to turn around when Jasper unclipped Crystal's empty tube and had the Crystalyd jump into it.

"Jazz, what are you doing?" She asked looking back from where she was heading back to the Mech.

"The best way through is busting the wall, Crystal can smash this thing to pieces." Jasper said aiming his blaster as Tazer jumped from its tube onto his shoulder.

"I can't talk you out of this can I?" she asked unclipping her blaster from her back.

"You can try but it's too late." He said before pulling the trigger. Crystal shot from the blaster and transformed into its tear-shaped formed, drilling through the ice wall like it was paper. Crystal landed on the ground after transforming back into its proto form and began hopping back towards them.

Jasper started forward but almost choked when Liliana grabbed the back of his jacket. He turned around and glared at her.

"Don't just go running in!" Liliana snapped loading Windy into her blaster. "See what is going on first."

Jasper rolled his eyes but followed her anyway as she walked out onto the ledge and looked down at the match below. Too large guys where shooting what looked like Grenuker slugs at a large rock pile.

"Can I 'just run in now'?" He asked rising an eyebrow at her.

Liliana ignored him as she aimed then pulled the trigger. Windy shot out of the blaster and transformed into a dragon-like creature that had red wind flowing behind it, it did a swirl in mid-air as a mini tornado formed and blew the men who were shooting the Grenukers back.

"I wanted to do that!" Jasper said as he unclipped Aqua, a light green and dark blue AquaBeek slug that had four white dots on its forehead between its too small antennas, and loaded it into his blaster. "What happened—?"

He broke off as they heard something hit the cave wall above them, looking up him and Liliana saw a large transformed Grenuker slug hanging onto the wall.

"Jump!" Liliana yelled jumping off the ledge, Jasper right behind her.

They heard the explosion go off, causing some of the rocks the fall down around them.

"For someone who says to be careful all the time you do dumb things!" Jasper said standing as Liliana bent down to get Windy who was hopping up. "What about just watching?"

"Jazz."

"I mean you chew me out over it all the time!"

"Jazz, they're about to shoot Grenukers at us."

"I just don't get it—what?" Jasper broke off and looked at the two guys just in time to see them shoot two weird looking Grenukers at them.

They ducked to the sides just as the Grenukers smashed into the wall and exploded causing some of the wall to crumble down. Jasper crawled around the rock in time to see the men turn back to the large pile of rocks and shot some Grenukers, blowing the rubble away and revealing a teenage boy about his age and what looked like a cave troll.

He looked across the path to see his sister lending against one of the grey trees watching the men.

"Oh, now she wants to watch?" Jasper muttered as Tazer jumped onto his shoulder and motioned to the right. He looked just in time to see a red haired girl aiming a blaster at the men who were shooting the Grenukers.

The men said something he couldn't hear then turned around just as the girl pulled the trigger. A Frightgiest (he would know it anywhere since it was one of his sister's favorite slugs) shot out and transformed, slamming into the men who started screaming and ran for the exit that was still open.

He looked at Liliana who motioned for him to come out as she step from out behind the rocks. He walked over to her still looking around the Cavern, what had Liliana meant by they'd seen this before?

"Seriously, where have you seen this before?" He asked when he got close to her. "I don't remember ever seeing a Cavern like this before."

Liliana sighed before turning to walk towards the monument, Jasper followed after looking over to see the red haired girl talking to the boy and pointing towards it. She pointed to where the small pond was located and his eyes widened when he saw it was a dark red color.

"Is that what I think it is?" He muttered before looking down at his Amperling who had stopped snarling and was actually smirking at the dark red water.

"Dark Water." A voice said from behind them. Jasper turned to see the dark haired boy along with the others who were looking at the red water.

Liliana looked at them before nodding. "That's why this place looks like all the color is gone. No slugs, no power."

"I think Doc can fix that." The boy said loading what looked like a Boon Doc into his blaster.

"You sure Doc can handle that much, Eli?" the cave troll asked frowning.

Jasper blinked. This was Eli?

Liliana blinked also and gave Jasper a look before unclipping Hyper from her belt. "Hyper can give it a boost."

She held up the Fandango for them to see before loading it into her blaster then looked back at Jasper again. She pointed to where Mimi was looking out of its tube.

"Oh!" He said unclipping Mimi and loading it into his blaster before walking around the pond till he was facing his sister. "Hope your right about this Lily cause I don't think Mimi can swim in that stuff."

Mimi gave him a glare before getting ready.

Eli glanced at them before shooting Doc into the pond; it disappeared under the surface for a few seconds. Jasper glanced at his sister who was still staring down at the red water like she was waiting for something.

"Lily…" He muttered glancing up but keeping his finger on the trigger.

Just then the transformed Boon Doc broke the water and began the swim around, blue light following it. Liliana nodded at him before pulling the trigger shooting Hyper who transformed into a fish light creature with a wave of blue energy following it at Doc. Jasper pulled the trigger on his blaster and shot Mimi. At first he thought Mimi wouldn't transform but at the last second it swirled and transformed into a red version of a Fandango with a wave of red energy following it.

"I don't think that's enough!" the red haired girl said as the light weakened after a few laps.

Jasper looked at Liliana and was about to say something when suddenly a group of Fandango followed by what could only be an Infurnus came hopping up to the monument. A Molenoid was running behind them holding one of them.

"Did not see that coming." He muttered as the group began to shot them into the water.

Soon the red water vanished, leaving only clean blue water behind as the slugs began to hop out. Mimi climbed up the wall like a lizard and stopped on the edge to shake itself off.

He smirked at the Mimikiy before picking it up and putting it back into its tube. He walked over to his sister, looking around as color returned to the Cavern in what looked like a wave.

Liliana smirked at him as she picked up Hyper, who was shaking itself off, and put it back into its tube on her belt.

"So, you want to go first or should I?" She asked glancing over at the others as they looked at them.

Well, it's a little longer then my last chapter, yes? I did change some things but like I said it's an AU and I wanted to fit them in somehow.

Remember, Reviews make me write faster ;P


	3. The New Shane

I do not own SlugTerra or anything on XD.

Saw last night that someone called SnowStar98 favorited and is following this and wanted to jump up and write out a chapter…but it was almost midnight and I was half asleep so I waited till morning! Oh, sorry in advance for any Grammar error, I miss it sometimes but if I catch it I'll correct it.

Remember, this is AU…

* * *

"Shane? As in the Shane?" Liliana asked blinking at Eli who nodded with a small smile. "Excuse me for a second."

She turned and punched her brother hard in the shoulder, making the boy yelp and jump away from her with a glare.

"What was that for?!" Jasper snapped as Tazer jumped from his tube onto his shoulder giggling.

"How can you not remember his last name?" His sister said narrowing her eyes.

"Sorry, I can't recall every event perfectly like you." He muttered looking at Tazer who smiled and winked at him.

She rolled her eyes before turning back to Eli with a smile. "Anyway my idiot brother here needs a favor."

"Hey! I wasn't the one who ran into an almost dead Cavern like she was on a scavenger hunt!" Jasper said glaring at her before unclipping the red tube that held the snarling Amperling.

"I won a slug in a Slugslinger match but it looks wrong and I heard your Boon Doc is good at healing them." He said turning to Eli while holding up the Amperling who snarled at them.

"That's a Ghoul!" The red haired girl, Trixie, said.

"Ghoul? Guess that's fitting because I swear it wants to eat my other slugs." Jasper muttered.

"Who'd you win that off?" The cave troll, Kord, asked.

"Some guy called Shockwire, he had tons of these." He said.

Liliana gave him a glare, most likely still had that he had used Crystal to win the match. He shrugged at her and turned back to Eli.

"Is it true you can heal them?" he asked. "I'd rather not be carrying it around or it might have my slugs for lunch."

"I'm sure Doc would be happy to unghoul the little guy." Eli said as the light green and white slug nodded its head with a smile.

"Does that mean I have to shoot it?" He asked as Tazer jumped from his shoulder back into its tube, Crystal cribbed at him.

"Ya, but Doc will take care of the rest."

Jasper nodded before taking a few steps back and unstrapping his blaster, he loaded the snarling Amperling into it. Tazer glared at it from its tube.

"Tell me when you're ready!" He called over to Eli as his sister moved over to Trixie, Kord, and the Molenoid Pronto.

"K, go ahead!" Eli called aiming his blaster. Jasper pulled the trigger and the Amperling shot from the blaster and transformed into a black and red version of what Tazer looked like but with long fangs. Eli shot Doc at it who transformed into a large fish-like creature like before and smashed into the Amperling. The two slugs spun around and Jasper had to close his eyes as a blinding flash of light went off.

After a few seconds a small normal Tazerling flew out as Doc turned back into its proto form and landed at his feet. Tazer jumped out of its tube and landed in front of the Tazerling sparking and cribbing.

"Well, now you look like a Tazerling." Jasper muttered before looking over to his sister. "Hey Lily! You want this little guy?"

"Sure, but I thought you loved Tazerlings." She called as she started to walk over. The Tazerling on the ground sparked and hopped over to her with a small smile.

"I do, but Tazer would properly shock me if I start using another Tazerling." He said before looking at Eli. "Thanks, I owe you one!"

"No problem, but ah do you know any other way out of here? Locke and Lode blew almost all the paths up."

Jasper looked at Liliana and raised an eyebrow at her. She glared and shook her head but he smirked. "Go get the Mech, I'll start walking them."

"No, no, no." Liliana said shaking her head. "No way in SlugTerra are we doing that!"

"Come on, we owe them and the Clan won't attack if we're just walking them through." He said smirking.

Liliana glared at him before sighing and jogging up the path where they had left the Mech. Jasper shook his head and walked over to where the others were waiting.

"We know a path we can walk through but you just have to stay behind us. I can start walking you till Liliana gets back with our Mech."

"What path would that be?" Kord asked frowning.

Jasper turned and pointed to a dark looking path a few feet away. The group's eyes widened and shook their heads.

"Ah, we just came down that path, really don't want to run into the Shadow Clan." Eli said as his Infurnus jumped up onto his shoulder.

"Oh, they won't bother us." Jasper said with a smirk. "Besides, you made it through the first time right?"

The group looked at each other before finally starting towards their Mechs. Jasper looked up as he heard the sound of Liliana returning with their Mech and almost rolled his eyes, she must have been thinking he was leading them to their doom if she was punching it.

"I swear she thinks I could destroy SlugTerra if she wasn't here to nag me." He muttered as Tazer jumped off the ground and onto his shoulder. It smirked at him and sparked a little, meaning that it also thought that could happen.

"Maybe I should trade you for that other Tazerling." Jasper said frowning at the slug but it gave him a small shock that cause him to jump a little. "Kidding!"

His other slugs giggled as Tazer jumped back into its tube and smirked up at him.

"Traitors." He muttered as he saw Liliana ride up on the Leopard Mech. She glared at him as she stopped beside him.

"If they ask it was all your idea!" she hissed as he jumped on behind her, the Tazerling on her shoulder laughed as Jasper rolled his eyes.

"Would you relax for once in your life?" he muttered as she steered the Mech down the path, he turned around to see if the others where following and called out, "So why would you go down a path if you knew the Shadow Clan lived on it?"

"We were trying to get some Fandango slugs to jump start the Cavern, didn't know there was Dark Water leaking into it." Eli said looking around for any Shadow Clan member.

"Ya, that stuff is nasty." Jasper muttered before Crystal jumped onto his shoulder and cribbed out something. "Slugs hate it too."

"Ah, is that a Crystalyd?" Trixie asked studying the slug on his shoulder.

Jasper could feel Liliana glaring at his back but didn't turn around. "Oh, ya. They've been passed down in the family for a while. Do I spy an Infurnus there?"

Eli smirked and nodded. "Ya, I call him Burpy. He used to be my dad's."

"Your dad?" Jasper asked tilting his head. "Was his name Will?"

Eli perked up. "Ya, how'd you know?"

"Who do you think gave me Tazer?" he asked as the slug sparked.

"You mean after you spent three days chasing it?" Liliana asked with a smirk. Jasper turned to glare at her while his slugs giggled .

"Hey, at least he was nice enough to give it to me after he caught it."

"In under an hour too."

"Should I tell them about your Slug hunting?"

Liliana shrugged as they came into an open field. "I caught mine in one day, unlike you."

Jasper growled before turning back around. His sister love to pick at his hunting skills, it had taken him about a week to catch Mimi and in the end she was the one who had caught it.

"Don't mind my sister, she's a downer."

"Jazz."

He rolled his eyes not turning around. "You know its true. You're always freaking out about things."

"Jazz!"

He turned around and froze, three Shadow Clan members where standing in the open path and glaring at them.

"What was that you said about them not attacking?" Liliana asked as she turned to glare at him. "I would smack you so hard right now!"

"They're just standing there, Lily. They would be hurling slugs if they were going to attack us." He said sliding off the Mech.

He ignored Liliana as she called him to come back as he walked towards the members. He smiled at them and waved as he got closer.

"Don't worry, we're just passing through." He muttered in a low tone. "Promise they won't do anything."

The three Shadow Clan members looked at each other before slowly stepping out of the path. Jasper smiled and waved again before walking back towards the group but half way there he heard a low voice in his mind.

_The chief wants to talk to you about the black slug you had after you lead the Light ones through._

Jasper frowned and turned around to say something but they were gone. He blinked then walked back to where Liliana and the others were waiting. He jumped up onto the Mech but didn't turn around to talk to Eli or the others.

"What did they say?" Liliana whispered glancing at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Chief wants to talk about the Amperling I won. Sounded like he knew about the slug match I had, told you they wouldn't be mad." He muttered still frowning.

"How would he know you won or that you had it?" she muttered.

He gave her a look that said he thought she was being real slow. "You know they're everywhere right?"

Liliana sighed, she knew they were, some of them were even watching them right now.

Jasper turned around to finally face the others. "We'll lead you to the end of this path, then you should be able to get on a main road."

"What about you guys?" Eli asked frowning.

"Ah, we have some slug hunting to do." Liliana almost stopped the Mech when she heard that horrible lie. She knew he could tell better lies then that in fact he had told her better lies then that.

Jasper turned back around and looked at the Tazerling still riding on Liliana shoulder. It was sparking as it looked around and cribbing to the other slugs.

"You know that was the worse lie I ever heard right?" She muttered. "You know they won't buy that right?"

He just shrugged his shoulders. "I don't think they'll walk back into here even if they don't believe it."

Liliana only shook her head again.

"If I find them back here when I'm out hunting I'll hold you responsible for telling such a bad lie."

"For a girl who says telling the truth is better you sure complain about bad lies." He muttered as Liliana took a turn and looked back to see if the others were still following.

"I hate lying that doesn't mean I like hearing bad ones." She said rolling her eyes.

"You gate lying because you stink at it."

"I do not—" Jasper turned away from her in mid-sentence and turned back to the others.

"Was that a Frightgiest you used earlier?" He asked Trixie. "My sister loves that slug. I'm guessing you got it at Deadweed?"

"Ya, after getting chased by some ghosts." She said with a smirk.

Jasper blinked then looked at his sister. "Was that why you kept running out of that place when you were looking for Spooky?"

Liliana growled under her breath at him. "No, I was just coming out to take a break from hunting because you wouldn't come in with me."

"You ran out screaming."

Liliana didn't even respond.

* * *

Here's a X-mas gift to those who read this, a chapter that reaches over 2,000!

I know next to nothing about the Shadow Clan so I'm mostly making the stuff up...

I may update again late tonight but no promises!

Reviews make me right faster too ;P


	4. Shadows

I do not own SlugTerra or anything on XD.

I was going to wait till morning to post this but I just got this idea in my head and I'd properly forget it if I waited….

Thx to SnowStar98 and Actiongirl101 for the reviews ;P

* * *

_Jasper watched the Tazerling as it hopped towards a small pond, the same Tazerling he'd been after for two days now._

_His sister was sitting a few feet away with her new Tormato slug, Windy, watching him with a smirk as he carefully walked to where the Tazerling was now drinking from the pond. He smirk before jumping forward only for the Tazerling to hop to the side, making him land with a splash in the pond while his sister started laughing._

"_I'd get a Flopper if I were you Jazz, you stink at catching slugs!" Liliana said as Windy giggled._

_He climbed out of the pond and glared at her before turning to where the Tazerling was smirking at him. It stuck its tongue out and sparked before hopping off down the path._

"_I don't want a Flopper I want that Tazerling!" he growled before taking off where the slug had headed. He could hear Liliana say something but he ignored it as he headed around a rocky corner only to get almost runover by a herd of slugs running around from something._

"_Jazz!" he heard Liliana call as she began heading towards him, properly thinking he caused them to run while trying to get the Tazerling. He rolled his eyes and walked into the cave, some slugs still running out._

"_I didn't do anything!" he called back to his sister while looking around. "They almost ran me over!"_

"_Just get back out here!"_

_He opened his mouth to respond when he saw what looked like little lines of red in the water. He frowned and was about to bend down to get a closer look when he heard a snarl. Looking up he almost fell down when he saw what looked like a black slug with sharp teeth._

_It snarled as it launched towards him but he ducked making it hiss in anger._

_He turned to run as he heard his sister yell out his name again and the strange slug jumped at him again._

A small shock from Tazer almost made Jasper fall off the Mech, he managed to stay on and glare at his Tazerling but it just rolled its brown eyes and pointed beside them. He looked over and saw that Pronto was still going on about his 'superior' tracking skills, aparently not noticing he had fallen asleep listening.

He looked at Liliana who was talking to Trixie about the different types of slugs and could have sworn she sent a smirk his way after noticing his near fall. He'd get her back later.

He jumped off the Mech causing her and the others to pause and look at him. "I'm getting an early start on my slug hunting; Lily can show you the rest of the way."

"I'd be perfectly able to navigate through the trails to the main roads." Pronto started but Jasper just sent his sister a look before waving to the others and walking back down the path towards where the clearing was.

He felt eyes on him as soon as he turned the corner and smirked, why did he always try to sneak up on him?

"Dex, I know your there!"

_That's not my name._

Jasper didn't jump as a clan member crawled out of the shadows and glared at him.

"Your name is way too hard for me to even think about, Dex is easier to say." He smirked as he turned and continued walking. "What are you doing following us anyway?"

_Making sure the Light ones left._ 'Dex' said cocking his head to the side. _The girl caught me on that video camera._

"Trixie?" he asked frowning. "They've been through here and actually got out?"

_They came through with a lot of Fandangos during the ritual for the slugs._ Dex said as he followed him from the shadows. _We chased them but then they surrendered when we cornered_ _them._

Jasper almost stopped walking. He had seen Hyper when they did the ritual and he could just imagine what a group of Fandango together would have done.

"Chief let them go? Just like that?"

Dex actually looked down at the ground with narrowed eyes before looking up again, greenish blue eyes glowing brightly in the dark. _The Infurnus has a mouth and power._

"You're telling me Chief got scared of Eli's Infurnus?" he asked remembering the orange slug he had seen earlier in Eli's shoulder.

_Not scared, respect._

"Wow, must have said something if the Chief gave it his respect." He walked around the corner and into the clearing as Dex finally came out of the shadows and stood on two feet but hunched over. If anyone would have seen Dex they would properly run for the hills but after being with the clan for so many years he was used to their appearance.

"Is the Chief going to meet us here?" he asked looking around the clearing but not seeing any other member.

_Two Light ones are messing around on the edge of the land._ Dex said_. They went to chase them away._

"They'll be awhile then, they love scaring them." He sighed before sitting down on the ground. "Trixie got you on camera huh? Did you smile?"

_I growled at her then she claimed to be checking the lenses cap._

Jasper smirked thinking about what Liliana would say if she knew. He'd have to be sure to be there when she finds out.

He opened his mouth to say something when he heard screeches followed by the several clan members running into the clearing. The Chief came in last and looked right at him before standing up straight.

_You won a Dark Slug today?_

Jasper wasn't really surprised he already knew but he was shocked at what the Chief called it. "Ya, but Shane's Boon Doc cured it, like you have."

The Chief narrowed his eyes at the mention of Shane but didn't say anything about the boy.

_Dark Slugs are showing up more and more._ The Chief said. _Soon there will be too many, even with Boon Docs curing them._

"I thought they were called Ghouls." He muttered unclipping the now empty red tube. "Some guy named Dr. Blakk was changing them."

The Chief's head snapped towards him with a growl. _Blakk doesn't know what he's doing; soon he'll create something not even he will be able to control._

"So you've seen them before? I've only seen any today in the match and at Bullseye." Jasper said frowning.

The Chief stared at him for a few minutes before turning away and looking towards Dex who tilled his head and looked back at Jasper with narrowed eyes.

_Make friends with the Shane._ The Chief finally said turning back to him. _He has the powers to stop Blakk and his Dark Slugs._

Jasper narrowed his eyes at the change in subject.

"So Liliana and I should just start following them around like creepy stalkers?" he asked as members of the clan began to leave the clearing.

_That is up to you._ Was all Chief said before running off behind the rest of the clan, only leaving him and Dex in the clearing. If he didn't know better he'd say the Chief was smirking.

When the clan had gone out of sight he turned back to Dex who had returned to four legs and was staring at him.

"You wanna tell me what you and Chief were talking about?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

_Not now, when we have time._ Dex said. _You should meet back up with your sister if you want to be friends with the Shane._

"You're going to be following us right?" he meant it as a joke but Dex just gave him a look before vanishing into the shadows.

* * *

Liliana was still talking to Trixie and the others when Jasper caught up to him, his sister was watching something on the camera but it couldn't have been the Shadow Clan footage because she looked surprised not freaking out.

He walked over and grabbed her shoulder, dragging her away with a smirk as she glared at him.

"I was watching the Deadweed footage!" she hissed narrowing her eyes.

"Just wanted to tell you Chief said to hang out with them." He said and her eyes widened a bit. "But if you feel your being watched it's just Dex hanging around."

He walked off towards Eli before she could say or do anything to stop him. She blinked then sighed, if its what the Chief wanted then it was for a good reason.

"Hey Eli!" Jasper called and smirked when the boy looked up. "You have room for two more in your gang?"

* * *

Ya, a lot shorter then my others but I'll make the next one longer and it's almost midnight where I am. I'll post again tomorrow night if I get finished. I have no idea how to describe the Shadow Clan so you can look them up if you wanna or you may know how they look already if you're a SlugTerra fan like me…

Tell me how you like it so far ;P


	5. Club of Slugs

I don't own anything on SlugTerra or XD.

SOOOOO sorry! I got caught up in reading Code Lyoko fanfiction (BIG FAN) and forgot about updating! In fact I listened to the theme song (long version) while writing this. AKA I'm skipping over Dawn of the Slug mainly because it's my least favorite and I stink at writing zombie/mind control ones.

* * *

"You ran in the Slug Run?" Jasper asked rising an eyebrow.

"Yep, came in second too." Eli said with a smirk.

"Lucky." Jasper muttered as his sister giggled under her breath. "Liliana wouldn't let her Mech within a thousand miles of that race. What was the prize for first?"

"A Crystalyd."

"One actually came up?" Liliana asked as she finished looking over her panther Mech. They had just gotten to the clubhouse yesterday an hour long trip and Eli was telling them some stories about what they had done lately.

Crystal jumped out of its tube and onto Jasper's shoulder with a small smirk, Tazer and the rest of his slugs where looking around the clubhouse and cribbing to each other.

"Ya, but long story short Pronto fried it at this guy name Cedo who tried to steal it for Dr. Blakk. Last we saw it dug a large hole back underground." Eli said before looking around for the Molenoid.

Jasper looked at Crystal who cribbed before jumping off his shoulder and jumping over to where the other slugs where talking. Crystal always came back when he fired it even if it dug into the ground.

"Ah, you sure it's not hopping around here? I mean Crystal always comes back when it digs under the ground." He said just before Pronto came running up with a big smirk.

"Everyone! I have found a great place to train our slugs!" he said as he stopped. "And we can also get some down time too!"

Liliana looked over at Pronto before lending over to her brother. "Why do I get the feeling it won't be 'a great place'?" she whispered as the Molenoid began explaining about the 'slug boot camp'.

"It cost us over half our gold!" Eli said narrowing his eyes. "Pronto, we had to work hard for that gold!"

"I was saving up for a new blaster!" Trixie said looking ready to strangle Pronto.

"Check our gold." Jasper whispered as Tazer jumped form the rock beside him onto his shoulder. "Make sure he didn't, ah, _barrow_ any."

"If he did, Windy and I will have a nice long chat with him." She muttered back before walking over to the bag that was attached to their Mech.

"I know it's a lot but it is known to power up slugs and it has a state of the art care for the Slingers." Pronto said never losing his smile. "Plus, no refunds."

Eli sighed before looking at the others. "I guess it won't hurt to check the place out. And we have already paid."

Jasper shook his before turning and walking toward the Mech, Liliana was still counting the gold. After a few minutes she looked up with smirk, apparently it was all still there.

"I'm almost sad to say I won't fire Windy at him." She muttered as she hopped up on the Mech to follow the others. Jasper frowned as he hopped on behind her.

"Can't I drive this time?" he asked as the leopard Mech powered up with a growl.

"Remember the last time I let you drive?" she asked as their slugs hopped off the rock and into the tubes.

"You almost run off a cliff chasing a slug one time—"

"You almost ran off it _six_ times."

"Just follow the others."

* * *

Jasper stared at the automatic slug launched as it shot Pronto's Faltulorhinkus back and forth over and over again. Liliana looked like she was at a tennis match while Eli was frowning.

"I just don't see how a machine can train up a slug." Eli said looking at Burpy who nodded its head in agreement.

"Power up or not, my slugs are not trying that." Liliana said shaking her head and turning to walk back inside. Jasper nodded but instead turned and walked toward where the large rocks were sitting.

Tazer jumped out of his tube onto the ground and began to hop behind on of the rocks that were in the back of the field. Jasper looked back in time to see Pronto, Kord, and Trixie going inside while Eli headed to where the large waterslide was. He turned to follow Tazer who turned and sparked at him with a wide smile before ducking behind the rock.

"What have you found this time?" he called but by the time he came around the rock all he saw was Tazer looking around like it was looking for something.

It cribbed at him as it hopped back and jumped onto his shoulder.

"Looks like it got away." He said with a smirk before turning and almost having a heart attack.

Dex was standing there giving the machine a strange look. The clan member then turned to him and raised an eyebrow. "Thanks for the near heart failure, Dex."

_You usually see me._

Jasper rolled his eyes before walking around Dex to study the machine; it was still launching slugs back and forth in flashes of different color lights.

"So, can that thing really train up slugs?" he asked as Tazer jumped onto one of the lower rocks and watched the slugs go back and forth.

_From what I've seen, no. They lose power after one shot._

"Lily would love to break it." He muttered. "I'm surprised that she hasn't missed fired Amber by 'mistake' at it."

Dex looked back at him but before he said anything the intercom came on announcing that some of the slugs where ready.

"This should be good." He said before looking back at Dex only to find him gone. "Really?"

By the time be got back to the area the others where there and looking at the slugs. Eli was climbing out of the swimming pool with his slugs behind him cribbing and shaking themselves off.

"Now does anyone here want to test these guys in a duel?" Sarge said with a smirk as his Thresher, Butch, jumped onto his shoulder. "Maybe Shane would like too?"

"Sure." Eli said looking at Banger as the Armashelt jumped onto his shoulder. "What do you say, Banger?"

Banger cribbed while nodding its head.

Jasper walked over to where Liliana was lending against the wall of the building, Windy sitting on her shoulder. "Dex says the power ups goes away after one shot."

Liliana looked at him with a frown before looking over at where the rocks were. "He's sneaking around? Thought he'd have left as soon as he could."

Jasper laughed before lending next to her to watch the match. Tazer cribbed before jumping off his shoulder and landing in front of them, Windy right behind it.

Eli shot Banger from his blaster while Kord shot his Rammstone, Bludgeon, and what happened next shocked both Jasper and Liliana. Bludgeon raised its fists and shot off multiple shots, knocking Banger back toward Eli and knocking off his feet.

"Are you sure Dex said they were fake?" Liliana asked her eyes still wide. Jasper only nodded his head before looking down at Tazer and Windy.

Tazer's eyes were wide while Windy blinked every few seconds like it was dreaming.

"I wander what would happen if Hyper used that thing." Liliana said looking at Hyper who cribbed up at her. "Properly make this whole place blow up."

"My slugs are going nowhere near that thing." Jasper muttered bending down to pick up Tazer. "I'll be looking for Dex if you need me."

"Like that tells me where you might be." Liliana muttered as he ran off towards the rock plies again.

* * *

Jasper growled as he came out from behind another rock. He knew Dex was around somewhere but the Shadow Clan member was not making it easy to find him. Was he losing his touch? He used to see Dex coming miles away now he couldn't even find him!

Tazer cribbed as it hopped in front of him, looking annoyed as he felt.

"At least he's getting good at hide and seek." Jasper muttered right before Tazer cribbed loudly. He looked up and noticed blue-greenish eyes watching him from the shadows a few feet away.

"Thought you said the power ups were fake? Kord flattened Eli's slug in just seconds." He asked as Dex stepped out of the shadows.

_Then it could barely stand up and follow the other one._

Jasper blinked, him and Liliana was too far away to see that. "Why in SlugTerra is this training place open if it doesn't work?"

Dex gave him a look before vanishing in a flash of black smoke.

"That's just rude." Jasper muttered turning around to go back when he heard a familiar sound of multiple blasters going off. He picked Tazer off the ground and ran through the rocks just in time to see the crazy black haired girl shoot something into the air. Judging on how the sky darkened and lightening started hitting the ground it was a 'powered' up Tazerling.

"Can you do that?" He asked Tazer who shook its head before jumping into its tube. He unclipped Crystal's tube and loaded it in his blaster before aiming for the eye of the lightning storm.

He shot Crystal who transformed and slammed into the eye, knocking the Tazerling from the air and making it hit the ground with rolling yellowish eyes while Crystal landed next to it.

He made his way over to where he saw Liliana shooting at the snobby kid with Amber. "Any reason why Slug War 3 is happening?" he asked her.

"Eli says Sarge is coning everyone for more gold." She said loading Spooky into her blaster. "These guys like being scammed apparently."

"Well, they must have a lot of gold." He muttered before he heard Liliana curse and unload Spooky only to load Windy.

He looked up and almost wishing he hadn't.

A large red tornado began swiping across the field, a powered up Tormato. He looked at Liliana who was aiming for it with Windy.

"You're going to shoot Windy?" He asked seeing most the slugs bounce off the wall of wind. "Everything is bouncing off it."

Liliana only unclipped Hyper and held it up to him. Oh, this was not going to be good. If Liliana hit the already powered up slug then it would get worse.

"Ah, ya. Going somewhere else while you deal with it. Try not to hit it with Hyper." He turned and ran toward the other side of the rocky field. He was half way across when something hit the ground in front of him, making him fly back and land on his back.

Pushing himself up he saw a yellowed eyed Rammstone, defiantly not Kord's, snarling at him before it hopped away only to collapse a few feet breathing heavily.

"Guess Dex was right about that." He muttered looking up in time to see two red tornados hit each other, one having a bluish outline. They kicked up the large rocks and sent them hurling while some of the slugs hit the mountains around them, causing small rockslides.

Tazer and the others cribbed loudly and Jasper turned in time to see a Rammstone that was knocked off course coming at him, he quickly unclipped Mimi and shot the Mimikiy. It transformed into a red version of the Rammstone and they collided. The Rammstone landed on its back as Mimi landed on the ground next to it hissing in annoyance.

Jasper started forward to pick up Mimi but another slug hit the ground in front of him and exploded, a Grenuker. He flew backwards into the rocky wall, losing his grip on his blaster. His vision darkened as he tried to sit up, the last thing he saw were the large rocks landing in front of him cutting off the path.

* * *

Again, sorry for the long wait and I will try my hardest to post again tonight. I may not be able to post for a week or two but I will try!

OH, here's a spoiler question but what would Eli nickname a Crystalyd? Can't be Crystal or Digger ;P

Tell me what you think about the newest chapter….


	6. Crys

I do not own SlugTerra or anything XD!

This MAY be the last chapter I can post for a while but in the time I don't have Internet I'll write up the last chapters and MAYBE the start of a sequel (still thinking on it!). I'm naming this after the name I chose for the Crystalyd (Thank you Actiongirl101!) I'm on a writing craze today so I might update a lot today too ;P

* * *

_The black slug snarled as it jumped for him, Jasper quickly ducked but the strange slug landed between him and the exit. It sparked with red electrify as it hopped forward still snarling snapping. Turning, he ran furthered into the cave. After a few minutes he looked back but the slug was gone._

"_Liliana!" He called, remembering hearing his sister yell out for him, she would have followed him into the cave but no one called back._

_He looked around and started back to where he entered the cave, that slug wouldn't still be there would it? It was not a normal slug; he didn't even think slugs had sharp teeth._

_He walked for a while before seeing the light of the entrance. "Liliana!"_

_Again there was no answer._

"_Just my luck," he muttered shaking his head. "Getting lost in a cave while chasing a slug."_

_He was almost to the entrance when he heard a wiring sound; he turned just in time to see a pale man with red eyes standing a few feet away. _

"_No trespassing." Was all the man said before pulling the trigger and shooting out a slug that looked like the one that had attacked him, only it transformed into a larger version._

_His eyes widened and he turned to run—_

Jasper jumped as Tazer's shock jerked him awake.

He moaned and held a hand up to his head, trying to remember how he ended up here. Oh ya, the fake training place, Sarge, then everyone shooting crazy powered up slugs.

He blinked and noticed Tazer, Aqua, Arach, and Speed had hopped out of their tubes and was looking at him. He looked around only to notice that some of the rocks that had been thrown around had trapped him against the wall.

"Something tells me Crystal is still on the field." He muttered to himself remembering that he had shot Crystal at the powered up Tazerling and Mimi at the other one.

Tazer nodded with a frown then hopped toward the blaster that laid a few feet away, it looked beaten up but still useable. Tazer nodded at it while cribbing.

"Hmmm, that would work but Crystal isn't here." He said getting what the Tazerling was trying to tell him. Speed jumped up and down then towards the blaster.

Jasper looked up at the rocks overhead then shook his head. "The roof would come down on us."

"Dex!" he yelled, hoping the Shadow Clan member was still around but he doubted it because if he was hearing right the fight was still going on outside, if the roaring of rocks falling was right.

After a few minutes he sighed before trying to stand up, Tazer cribbed as he bent down to pick up the blaster. He could wait here till the others finished the match outside or he could take a wild shoot with speed to get without the roof coming down.

Arach and Aqua cribbed before jumping up into their tubes followed by Speed. Tazer jumped up onto his shoulder cribbing and pointing to Crystal's tube.

"Crystal can still dig under the ground in proto form." He muttered. He smirked and put Tazer in front of the small opening. "Go get Crystal. It should be still looking for me close by."

Tazer nodded its head with a small smile before hopping out the opening. Jasper sat back down against the wall, he didn't know how long it would take Tazer to find Crystal but he hoped not too long.

After what seemed like an hour Speed and Aqua suddenly cribbed and jumped out of their tubes onto the ground in front of him. Jasper stood back up in time to see a red slug in small blue crystal armor pop out of the ground and look around.

"Crystal!" he said bending down to pick up the Crystalyd. "Where did Tazer go?"

Crystal gave him a confused look. "Oh, I sent it to find you. I need you to dig a tunnel under these rocks." He picked up the slug and loaded it into his blaster. Speed and Aqua jumped back into their tubes and cribbed up at him.

Jasper backed against the wall and aimed the blaster at the ground before pulling the trigger. Crystal shot from the blaster, transforming the digging a hole just big enough for him to slide under the rocks, he quickly slide down the hole and climbed up. Crystal was standing on the edge of the hole looking at the match that was still going on.

Jasper stood up and blinked some at the sudden sunlight; he bent down to pick up Crystal when he heard Tazer cribbing behind him. He turned to see Tazer hopping up with a Crystalyd, which made him do a double take.

"Crystal?!" he asked before looking at the Crystalyd he had picked up. "Then, who are you?"

The Crystal in his hand cribbed at him then at Crystal and Tazer who blinked then nodded. Jasper frowned as Tazer jumped onto his shoulder and nodded back toward where the others were fighting, he heard a loud roar followed by a large rock crashing to the ground.

"Ok, let's do this later when rocks aren't falling on our heads." He muttered before taking off in a run for the battle field.

* * *

When he got there he saw Pronto digging through the rubble for something but before he could ask what it was Liliana was shaking him and demanding to know what he had been doing while they were fighting 'crazy' slugs and slingers.

"I got stuck between a rock and a hard place." He said a ducked just as she raised a hand to hit him. "No, I did! Grenuker landed in front of me."

Liliana glared at him before her eyes widened. "Why do you have two Crystalyds?"

Jasper looked at his shoulder where Crystal and the other Crystalyd were cribbing at each other. "Oh, It found be trying to get back here. Thought it was Crystal till it and Tazer came back."

Crystal suddenly jumped from his shoulder followed by the Crystalyd. They both hopped over to where Eli and Trixie were watching Pronto dig through the rubble. The Crystalyd cribbed and jumped up and down at Eli's feet.

"Hey there." Eli said bending down to pick up the Crystalyd. "What are you doing up here?"

The Crystalyd cribbed as Crystal hopped back over to Jasper.

Liliana turned to Jasper with a frown. "You don't think that's the same Crystalyd from the Slug Run do you?"

"Yep." He said making the others look at him. He raised an eyebrow at them. "I told you, Crystalyds come back after you fire them. Just the bigger hole they dig the longer it takes for them to get back to the surface."

"Really?" Eli said looking down at the Crystalyd in his hand. The Crystalyd nodded with a smile and cribbed at him. "But Pronto was the one that fired you."

"But it was given to you right?" Jasper asked looking over at Pronto with a smirk. "Crystalyds returns to the ones who they were givin to, not the ones who fired them. Do you know how many times Lily has fired Crystal for me?"

Eli smiled and looked at Burpy who cribbed and smirked at the Crystalyd. "There's always room for more on my team, how about I call you…Crys?"

Crys cribbed and nodded.

"I found it!" Pronto suddenly yelled pulling a brown bag from the rubble. "I finally found it!"

"What is that?" Kord asked looking over the bag from where he was sitting on his Mech.

"Our gold!"

"Looks like coming here was a good thing after all." Trixie said with a smirk as Liliana shook her head.

"He has the best and sometimes worse luck." She muttered to Jasper who nodded in agreement. Crystal and Tazer laughed as he turned to hop onto the panther Mech.

"Can I drive this time?" he asked only for Liliana to give him a glare.

"Not as long as I am breathing." She said pushing him back as she climbed on, Windy stuck its tongue out at him with a giggle.

* * *

So, not as long as I usually do but I wanted to start on my next one!

Tell me what you think! Helps me write faster ;P


	7. Crystal Cavern

I own nothing SlugTerra or XD.

Very short! Doing this from a school computer and only have about an hour.

Thanks to everyone for the reviews and those following!

Jasper ducked as a Crystalyd slammed into the ground near him. He stumbled back and aimed his blaster then pulled the trigger. Tazer shot out and transformed into its larger version, shooting a bolt of lightning near Eli's feet that burned the ground a little.

"Good shot!" Jasper called as he loaded Aqua into his blaster.

"You too." Eli said as he loaded Burpy and aimed his blaster.

Jasper smirked before pulling the trigger, Aqua shot out and transformed into its larger form that had a large beak and blue energy flowing behind it. Eli pulled his trigger and Burpy shot out transforming into its phoenix like form with fire flowing behind it

The two slugs slammed into each other but it was Aqua who was sent flying back to Jasper's feet. Jasper reached down the AquaBeek and put the slug on his shoulder.

"You win this time!" he called out as he strapped his blaster back on. Tazer hopped back towards him and jumped up onto Jasper's shoulder beside Aqua before hopping down into its tube. "You did better with Crys then I thought. Took forever for me to get the aim right."

"Well, I kinda had to wing it." Eli said as he put his blaster away and walked toward Jasper.

"I wing it all the time with Speed." Jasper looked down at the Speedstinger that grinned at him. "But I still almost get hit by it every time."

"So, how do you know so much about Crystalyds? I thought they only came up every 100 years."

Jasper looked around to make sure Liliana wasn't near before sitting down and motioning for Eli to do the same. "You tell Liliana I told you and I'll soak you with Aqua and let Tazer shock you."

"I won't tell." Eli said with a smirk as Burpy leaped up on his shoulder.

"Our home Cavern used to be full of them, in fact it was named after them." Jasper said as Crystal jumped out of its tube and onto the ground, Crys right behind it.

"Used?" Eli asked frowning. "What does that mean?"

Now it was Jasper's turn to frown. "Crystal Cavern. It used to be the 100th Cavern till it went dark. Crystalyds would come up from the ground every day, think it was something to do with the soil. Met Crystal here when I was in the gardens."

Crystal chirped with a small smile.

"I don't really know what happen. One day the Crystalyds vanished, Crystal and Liliana's Crystalyd, Rocky, were the only ones left, then the Dark Water started flooding the place like someone blowing up a dam." Jasper lend back on his hands. "Rocky got caught in the water but I never saw it come back up. Defiantly haven't seen it as a Ghoul."

"So, the water just came all at once?" Eli asked.

"Yep, I and Liliana were playing with some friends when it started breaking through the ground. Our slugs bugged out and ran. We followed them but everyone started running and we lost sight of Rocky."

"But you said you saw—"

"I did." Jasper interrupted. "I picked up Crystal so I wouldn't lose it and as I straightened up…I saw Rocky fall off someone's shoulder, properly hitching a ride, and right into the water."

"So Liliana didn't see?"

"Nope. I told her but I think she believes it was another Crystalyd but only one Crystalyd would be carrying a small pebble. Rocky loved collecting those things." Jasper pushed himself up and started walking back towards the base. He heard Eli stumble up and start after him.

"Took me getting hit in the head with Windy for her to start collecting slugs again." He said without turning around.

"You really do have bad luck with slugs." Eli said with a chuckle.

"Yep, almost drowned getting Aqua." Jasper threw a smirk over his shoulder. "But where would the fun be without almost getting killed in slug hunts?"

I have a long version on my home computer but I really wanted to post a new chapter for everyone still with me. I'll changed it as soon as I get my Internet back on, this is just a short version, in long Eli and Jasper's match was longer.

HOPE TO UPDATE SOON!


End file.
